Ahreum Song
(( RETIRED CHARACTER )) "This stone faced beauty right here is Ahreum Song." - Charlotte "Charlie" Merle, Gryffindor, Year 2025 Ahreum Song (b. 09 February, 2008) is a Seventh Year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She proudly wears the crest of the House of Gryffindor. She is a Gryffindor Prefect and member of the Owl Post. ((OOC Note: Most information found in this wikia, with the exception of the Rumour Has It section, cannot be used IC unless otherwise consented by the player.)) 'Biography' Ahreum is one half of a pair of half-blood fraternal twins born in Liverpool, England whose parents migrated from Seoul, South Korea in 2007. Her father, Jihoon Song, is a muggle and a hotel tycoon who owns a chain of luxury establishments across the UK territory. Her mother, Kyunghee Kang, is a stay-at-home mum who came from a respected pure-blood lineage originating from the Goryeo dynasty. 'Before she was born (2006-2007)' Going back in time before Ahreum and her twin sister, Ayeon, were born, Kyunghee fell in love with a muggle named Jihoon, whom she married in secrecy. Her distraught family ultimately discovered their relationship and tried to break them apart until she got pregnant with twins which seemed to be the last straw and the cause of her exile. Her family since then has never made an effort to contact her although there are rumors that they are lurking and keeping a close eye on the twins as they grow, patiently waiting for even the slightest gleam of hope that they inherited their mother's magical abilities. 'Early Life (2008-2019)' Ahreum and Ayeon grew up in a normal household, their parents have always been loving and have always taught them to value and support each other. They both attended a local muggle school until they started showing signs of magic. The twins are polar opposites - Ayeon is friendly and cheerful while Ahreum is aloof and silent. Ahreum seems to live in her own world as she buries herself in music - playing the violin and writing her own musical compositions. She is extremely bright and talented yet she doubts herself and prefers to stand in the sidelines. Socialization has never been her strength and she only truly opens up to those who she feels comfortable with. She may be a girl of few words but she is pure of heart; always putting others before herself. 'First showing of Magic (09 February 2019)' It wasn't until the twin's 11th birthday, which fell on the Lunar New Year of 2019, that they showed magical tendencies. Ahreum, in her excitement, was able to mystically illuminate all the lanterns in the house. The twins received their letters the day after. Their parents, reluctant at first, finally decided to let the girls go and harness their magical powers. 'Life at Hogwarts (2019-present)' 'First Year (2019-2020)' Her first year at Hogwarts was rough. Given Ahreum's personality, being around new people made her withdrawn more than usual. She kept to herself, focused on her studies and did her best to avoid any reason to have to mingle. During winter break, Ahreum started having visions accompanied by crippling headaches. Confused and scared, she kept it to herself and researched on her own. She finally came across a book talking about seers and was taken aback by the eerie similarity between her experiences and that of other known seers. In her journal entry written on the last day of the term, Ahreum wrote: "All those hours spent in the library paid off. I just wish they would stop forcing me to talk... I don't have friends but I know people. That counts, right?" 'Second Year (2020-2021)' Nothing much has changed on Ahreum's second year aside from the fact that her "headaches" has become more frequent. 'Third Year (2021-2022)' Ahreum considers this year to be the turning point of her Hogwarts life. As a result of her twin's consistent badgering, she decided to open up a bit to the idea of having actual friends, starting with her housemates. She also put her love for photography to good use by joining the Owl Post. The term wasn't all sunshine and rainbows though, one morning Ahreum received an unsettling letter from her estranged maternal grandparents that triggered a chilling vision that almost made her pass out. She refuses to talk about this incident as she still cannot decipher its meaning up to the present day. 'Fourth Year (2022-2023)' 'Fifth Year (2023-2024)' The year that Ahreum finally decided to embrace her fate as a seer. Deciding to be more in tune with her Inner Eye, she started practicing scrying and dabbled in tarot reading and palmistry. She would also often be seen with a pendulum in one hand, roaming the castle halls, lost in her own world. 'Sixth Year (2024-2025)' ''Summer Break and Prefect Appointment Just before the Song family left for a 2-week vacation to Seoul, Ahreum received a Hogwarts mail which is heavier than usual. She held it against the light and saw a silhouette of what seems to be a crest or badge of some sort. She quickly opened the letter and something shiny fell on her desk. Ahreum reached for it and her jaw dropped when she realized what it was - a Gryffindor Prefect badge. It still baffles her when she tries to think of a reason as to why she was chosen to be a prefect. The Three Broomsticks and the Confused Seer Ahreum kept on having the same dream while on vacation - a blurred figure of a girl at the Three Broomsticks. She managed to convince her parents to fly back to Liverpool a day early and as soon as they got home, she slipped her way to Hogsmeade to investigate what she is convinced to be a "vision". As she entered 3B, she got hit with the same sensations as that in her dream and to her surprise, she stumbled upon Essa Nazari. The two got to talking and their conversation led them to uncover that they are both seers though the young Eagle has been struggling as to how she should handle her gift. This reminded Ahreum of how she felt when she first learned of her ability and a sense of duty made her want to help the Eagle out. A Brand New Term, A Brand New Image There is noticeable change in Ahreum this term. She talks more and would actually smile and laugh at times. Gone is the Ahreum who is timid and prefers to spend her time in the library or holed up in the dorms. Often seen with Imogen Featherstone and Charlotte Merle, the trio considers sneaking after curfew as one of their many bonding activities. Upton Zero's Departure The year had a rough start, due to a growing tension with regards to the appointed Head students, Upton Zero, who Ahreum looks up to with great admiration decided to leave Hogwarts for good which left the girl devastated. 'Twas probably the first time she let her guard down, letting tears stream down her face as she wrapped her arms around the Seventh Year who she feels she was just starting to really get to know. With Z's exit came a vow that she will keep an eye on her housemates. Vicious Attacks and Discovery of another Seer Hogwarts has been rattled with a series of attacks - a banshee, acromantulas and now a possible dhampir... One gloomy October morning, Ahreum kept on having visions of what seems to be the face of her cousin, Jinyoung So. Not really understanding what it meant, she brushed it off and continued about her daily school life that was proving to be an uneventful one that is until she saw Rylan and Imogen carrying Jin's bloodied body to the hospital wing. It turns out that he was viciously attacked by a hooded figure while waiting at the dungeons. Fortunately, Rylan, Gen and Sun-jin were close by and they were able to run to his rescue as soon as they heard his screams. The three were successful in thwarting off the creature before it can do more damage but Jin was already sprawled on the floor and badly wounded. After three days of worrying and sleepless nights, Jin finally awakened from his unconscious state and in true badger fashion, was found devouring a whole box of pizza. This event left Ahreum mortified and doubtful of her seer abilities as she felt guilty for not being able to at least warn her cousin which she thought would've prevented him from being hurt. It wasn't until she had a talk with a fellow seer, Sila Warrington, that she finally was able to shake it off and regain her composure as she was reminded that the visions they have are completely subjective. Somehow, Ahreum felt relieved to have discovered that Sila has the same ability for the 'puff seems to be a person who she can rely on. Another Vision, Another Attack Ahreum, Row and Edie were hanging out at their usual spot by the Grande Staircase when an all too familiar feeling took over the Gryffindor. In a blink of an eye, she found herself outside an abandoned house, situated in a secluded area of a forest. But not only that, there are witches and wizards lined up on the side of the pathway with their lit wands up in the air. Just as she was about to take a step closer to the house, the familiar voice of the Deputy Headmistress was heard and she awoke from her trance. They were instructed to head to the Great Hall for an assembly and Ahreum, still weak from her vision, had to be held up by her friends. At the assembly, the Deputy Headmistress made it known that a few students went missing earlier that day. All students were asked to remain at the Great Hall for their safety while a search party thoroughly scoured the castle grounds and its surrounding area. Ahreum did not waste any time and volunteered to join the search as she somehow felt like her vision had something to do with the disappearances. Tasked to search the Forbidden Forest, their group led by the Deputy Headmistress turned to the aid of a black canine. Though reluctant at first, our lioness finally pulled O'Keeffe aside and revealed what she saw. The minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days as the group pushed deeper into the forest. There was a certain chill in the air that made Ahreum's spine shiver. "Crucio" - she would never ever be able to forget the sinister voice that uttered an unforgivable curse. With nothing but light coming from their wands, the search party navigated into the darkness and hustled to the direction of the growls and screams. O'Keeffe instructed them to stay put as the Deputy Headmistress assessed the situation. Having been told to keep their distance, Ahreum did not know what to make out of what was happening in front of her. All she knew for sure was she saw wolves, a heavily injured girl and someone fleeing the scene which may be an indication that the attacks will continue. The other parties joined them in the forest and O'Keeffe took it as a cue to disperse the growing crowd. She instructed the professors to lead the students back to the castle but not before giving everyone present at the scene a stern warning to not talk about what transpired. Hogwarts did not sleep peacefully that night and the students were gathered to sleep at the Great Hall. Ahreum stayed up still puzzled as what occured that night played on repeat in her overactive mind. Not so different afterall Still shook by the recent events, Ahreum once again found solace in the company of Sila Warrington. The two spent a lot of time sipping on a specially blended tea while analyzing their visions but most importantly, lending a shoulder and being an emotional support for each other. Ahreum's Unexplained Absence Nobody knows where Ahreum has been or what she has been doing. There are a few rumours floating about though one should never really believe hearsays... or should they? ...and the Prank War begins! With the news of werewolf attacks and all other horrible things going on at Hogwarts, Ahreum thought it is the perfect timing to have a little fun and proposed an inter-house prank war. Together with Charlie, Gen, Maddy and Jayden (a.k.a. the shenanigans committee), they gathered the most reliable lions and started cooking up some harmless pranks to pull. The Mess at Jim the Spider's Death Anniversary It is one of those days wherein the weather matched the occasion. Ahreum donned the darkest outfit she can find in her trunk and made her way to the courtyard to pay her respects to Dot's deceased pet spider, Jim. As she was nearing the group, it didn't take her long to realize that something was amiss. There were students on the floor, throwing up, hallucinating and some writhing in pain. Kamila blasted red sparks in the air to call for aid to which Professor Dante Jones responded. Those who weren't affected were instructed to assist in carrying the others to the hospital wing for immediate treatment. Ahreum could not bear to witness her fellow students' agony and she hurriedly exited the wing with the excuse of patroling the grounds to make sure that no other student is exhibiting symptoms of whatever outbreak this is. 'Magical Ability: Seer ((Ahreum keeps this ability on the down-low. Only a few people know that she is a seer ICly.)) '' Ahreum started having blurry visions accompanied by crippling headaches on the latter half of her First Year at Hogwarts. She even almost lost consciousness at one point. She spent hours in the library to try to find out what is happening to her and that is how she came across a book talking about "seers". Not wanting to be labeled "peculiar", she kept it to herself for the longest time. As time passed, Ahreum grew more accustomed to the visions she sees which are now clearer than before. Though she still tries to keep it on the down-low, her family and close friends are now aware of her ability and they provide her support as she fully embraces her gift. Ahreum strongly believes in meditation, thus, her daily routine includes meditating for half an hour upon waking up and before retiring for the night. She also practices crystal gazing and has recently taken a liking for tarot reading and palmistry. 'Appearance Ahreum is a fair-complexioned, petite girl with long, chestnut brown hair and almond-shaped, heterochromic eyes - different shades of blue (sometimes transfigured to hazel). She is soft-spoken and glides stealthily, often able to pass by people without attracting attention. Her presence is usually hinted by the scent of a mixture of grapefruit and roses. 'Personality / Skills / Weaknesses' During her early years at Hogwarts, she used to be very withdrawn, passive and is usually quiet and aloof around unfamiliar people. However, coming back from summer break, year 2024, Ahreum's personality drastically changed. She is now more outspoken and daring; traits true to her Gryffindor color which would at times cause her to get in trouble. "A generally warm gal though simultaneously cold and callous" are words her fellow lions would use to describe her though they already have grown acclimatized to Ahreum's own way of showing that she cares without putting her emotions in full display. She is not fond of people getting too close for comfort - invading personal space, touching, hugging - though she would make very few exceptions here and there such as Charlie Cobblepot's last day at Hogwarts, Upton Zero's unanticipated departure, and when her cousin, Jin, woke up after three days of being in an unconscious state following a dhampir attack. Those who do not know her personally would easily misunderstand this quirk of hers and come to a conclusion that she is just arrogant, rude and unapproachable even if she is nothing close to what others perceive to be the stereotypical image of a lion. She seldom talks about family for reasons unknown and would do anything to avoid the subject especially when it comes to her maternal grandparents. She is known to have sporadic moments of clumsiness though these moments have since drastically lessened probably due to the fact that she had to work on her agility to escape being caught while in the middle of causing mischief. She also suffers from claustrophobia. She is musically gifted (she started playing the violin at the age of 4 and dabbles with the guitar and piano) and uses it as a medium of self-expression as words often fail her. She only has a handful of people who she opens up to; most of them belonging to the House of Lions. Ahreum excels in academics and anything that involves the mind with her favorite subjects being Charms, Divination, Arithmancy and Defence Against the Dark Arts. She is also a photography enthusiast and is most often seen with her camera around her neck, snapping photos for the Owl Post. 'Relationships' 'The Formidable Lioness Trio' Charlotte "Charlie" Merle Their first encounter was on the train to Hogwarts back in 2019 where they sat in the same cabin. Ahreum's initial impression of the girl revolved around the words "talkative, outlandish, too cheerful" and her plan of pretending to sleep to get Charlie to stop talking was to no avail. Having been sorted into the same house and being on the same year, they share the same dorm room with their beds adjacent to each other and they also go to the same classes. Their friendship started to bud on their third year when Charlie dragged the clumsy Ahreum to dance club. Ahreum may not share the same love for pizza as Charlie but the two nevertheless became fast friends with the latter earning the title "most trusted confidant". Charlie is also responsible for Ahreum's "RBF master" and "stone faced beauty" nicknames. Imogen Cornelia Featherstone Gen and Ahreum became friends through Charlie. The two's ideal bonding activity includes people watching at the Grande Staircase, taking photos of anything and everything, late night talks at the dorms, strolling the castle after curfew hours and from time to time, sneaking out to Hogsmeade. Although a wee dubious in the beginning, our awkward lioness decided to give their friendship a shot making it one of the best decisions she has ever made in her life to date. Ahreum is well aware that Gen is someone who she can entrust her life with, thus, allowing the latter to penetrate the wall that keeps everyone from catching a glimpse of her vulnerable side. 'Close Friends' Rowena Magnusson Eden Petrovski Jinyoung So Rylan Worthington Anderson Davenport Sila Warrington 'Friends / Acquaintances' Essa Nazari Karam Hassan Ali The foundation of their rapport was solidified through endless bantering right around Ahreum's third term at Hogwarts. She first found the older Lion annoying (and she still does) but in time grew accustomed to his unusual way of showing affection. She gives him full credit for her mastery of the "death glare" which she shoots his way multiple times within a span of a minute. He is often subjected to Ahreum's slaps and punches as they are often right next to each other. Though their friendship is a whirlwind of caring one second and fighting the urge to strangle the other the next, Karam is someone who Ahreum looks up to, even if she rarely shows it, and he is definitely included in her circle of trust, making him one, if not Ahreum's closest friend. Things took a turn come the year 2025. Perhaps is the pressure of being a Seventh Year, but Karam started spending less and less time with Ahreum and Charlie thus being the cause of their friendship falling out. Hunter Rae-Alice Devine Ahreum became friends with the veela by association, having spent a lot of time with Karam Ali who is in a relationship with Hunter. The two share an undeniably odd friendship which mostly consists of ignoring each other while still having the other's back. Charlotte Cobblepot Upton Zero Rumour Has It *There's a rumour that the Song sisters are not really twins; they don't even resemble each other. *There's a rumour floating around that a certain Fifth Year Lion may actually be smarter than any Ravenclaw. If memory serves right, she hat stalled during the sorting ceremony. *The divinations professor should consider checking their supplies. It would seem some students are using them as party decorations. *WIth the Halloween Bash and Winter Ball around the corner, rumour has it that some of the lionesses are on the prowl for "decent" dates. *Rumour has it that the best way to elicit an expression from the otherwise cold-blooded Ahreum Song is to invade her personal space. Did you see her face when a first year lunged at her for a hug? *There's a hearsay going around that the reason Ahreum Song has been MIA is because she is too busy signing endorsement deals in Asia. Is it too early to ask for an autograph? *I hear Ahreum Song hasn't been seen around school because she's been doing broom commercials in Japan. *It has been revealed that a certain Gryffindor's secret to her smooth and supple skin calls for a rather 'vampiric' skincare routine. I wonder if it's the same as muggle botox which should explain why she rarely shows any facial expression. *Ahreum and Charlie has been overheard talking to a sassy eagle about something sinister which involves keeping the blood of their enemies in phials. They are joking, right? Behind the Scenes *''Ahreum Song'' is a character portrayed by JangSungyoung Resident for the roleplay sim Mischief Managed in Second Life, a Hogwarts inspired sim created by the talented Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative administrators and players. You can learn more about it here - http://mischiefmanagedsl.net/. *The user, JangSungyoung Resident, is active in the Second Life fashion industry as a photographer, blogger, and model. Ahreum Song is her very first roleplay character. *The character and its player are both capable of speaking Hangul (Korean) fluently. *Ahreum's name is composed of two single-syllable Sino-Korean morphemes each written with one hanja. Her name means "beauty" and she was named as such because her parents thought of her as life's beautiful gift. Category:Gryffindor